The invention relates to a support arrangement for mounting solar modules on a roof, a plane surface, or a similar support structure using a support profile, which connects at least two solar modules arranged at its two different longitudinal sides, with a receptacle being provided at one longitudinal side of the support profile, in which a free end of at least one first solar module is received.
Such support arrangements are known, for example from WO 2004/079775 A2, with the solar modules in the known support arrangements are received in the receptacle on one side of a support profile and on the other side of the support profile a second solar module is first received by a separate clamp element, which in turn is supported on the support profile and must be fixed in an expensive fashion. During assembly, maintenance work, or other occasions at which the roof area located underneath the solar modules must be accessible, this fixation must be loosened with greater expense and then once more reestablished. Furthermore, the support arrangements known from prior art show a step-like cross-section, accordingly the solar modules are not arranged in one plane. For the rest, in the context of this application the term “solar modules” shall include both framed modules as well as unframed modules, so-called laminates, or e.g., also solar collectors.